Talk:Nava
Language Which languages are spoken in Nava? Some of those names don't exactly sound like English :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The largest language is English, though there are areas where Arabic, Spanish or German are prevalent as well, and a variety of immigrant, African and indigenous languages are present as well. 77topaz (talk) 08:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :What kind of German? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Mostly "normal" German, I guess. :P Is that some sort of reference to Reptin? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::1. There is no normal German: do you mean High or Low? :P 2. No, it's more because I'm curious to the strange ungerman town names :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Tåpas also mentioned indigenous languages :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::And by "normal" German he probably means the standarddijålekt of Germany :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess that would be one way to put it. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Still doesn't explain those strange names :P --OuWTB 20:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::As both I and 4kant mentioned, at least some of them would have to do with indigenous languages. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Some, or all? :P --OuWTB 20:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not all of the names would come from indigenous languages. Which are you referring to specifically? 77topaz (talk) 20:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, none of the names of the capital towns are deduceable to English or German :P --OuWTB 20:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Names like Hebbington and Veinorton are deduceable to English, and names like Dasjecen and Weinerea are like morphed versions of German. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Veinorton? Explain :P Dasjecen more looks like Polish or summink :P Weinerea is possibly German, okay, give you that one :P --OuWTB 21:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, the "V" would probably have been morphed from a "W" in an English name. Dasjecen could have been morphed - German and Polish are not exactly unrelated. 77topaz (talk) 21:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::@Veinorton: possibly :o @Dasjecen: Nice try, Polish-German mixed names are rare, if they even exist at all :P --OuWTB 21:08, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::@Veinorton: Okay. :P @Dasjecen: Actually, it seemed more like a morph of German or Scandinavian to me. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::@Dasjecen: Not to me it ain't though :P --OuWTB 21:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::@Dasjecen: That looks neither German nor Scandinavian to me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, what are those indigenous languages like? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) They'd have both West African and Mediterranean influences, I'd say. 77topaz (talk) 09:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Does "have influences" mean that they aren't related to those languages? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :What do you consider the difference between having influences and being related, then? 77topaz (talk) 20:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, being related means that the languages are derived from a single proto-language. Having influences just means that a language has been influenced from another language that doesn't have to be related :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Flag Is there a flag, if not shall I create it with your approval? Lancededcena 03:48, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :I have a mental idea of the flag, just hadn't actually created it because I don't know enough about SVGs and there haven't been many users active on this wikination. I'll try describing it: in the centre of the flag there is a circle (kind of like on the flag of Japan) on top of a horizontal-vertical cross (like the flag of England). In the left half of the flag the circle and cross are purple and the background is white and in the right half of the flag the colours are reversed. 77topaz (talk) 05:07, January 12, 2020 (UTC) : Heres my great seal of Nava if you want to use it Lancededcena 12:55, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Hows this for a flag? Lancededcena 23:19, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::Those are both nice, though the fact both aren't quite symmetrical is a bit weird. 77topaz (talk) 12:02, January 13, 2020 (UTC) History (more specifically the prelude of CWCR) I was thinking about the two countries, Nava and Ostrobia cosigning agreement to found the CWCR due to the aftermath of dire economic or political unrest in both countries (which in Ostrobia was 1973). Maybe Nava could have had a military dictatorship modelled after South America which took power in the mid\end of WW2 and could have been overthrown? Or if democracy is more your thing, maybe have a series of bad leaders\leadership crisis\protests such the like? Lancededcena 13:26, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :I think the second option suits Nava better, I'll have to think about the specifics. 77topaz (talk) 09:00, January 19, 2020 (UTC) W Continent? Which continent is Nava located in? Is it in Europe, Africa or North America? Lancededcena 08:28, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :Its location is described in the first sentence of the article: "in the northern Atlantic Ocean, to the west of the Azores on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge". So it's in between Europe and North America, though it would be a bit closer to North America than to Europe. 77topaz (talk) 09:18, January 24, 2020 (UTC)